Resident Evil: The LinX Conspiracy
by Kurotsuki-Tenchi
Summary: Wesker is dead and gone, or that was what Chris thought. Now with the rise of a new pharmaceutical company, Chris and the other resident heroes must make and unexpected alliance to stop an international Bio-War across the world. Retyped!


**~Resident Evil: The LinX Conspiracy~**

**FIRST OF ALL****! This story is based off of a dream I once had, and I eventually came up with the rest. This is Black Dragon41's fic, I'm Not Kurotsuki-Tenchi, she's my older sister. We have one email-address, Dial-up, and 28.8 kbps. So we share the same profile, but not the same stories. Please don't ask why.**

**Second!****: This is a retyped fic, to aim for a more better and qualifying work.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Resident Evil, or Wesker. Although I wish I did. All characters and events are credited to the creator of R.E and capcom. I only own the storyline of this Fic.**

Parings in this fic: ChrisXJill, LeonXAda, RebeccaXBilly, ClaireXSteve, maybe some ShevaXCarlos. If you can't read a fic due to parings and/or you don't like these parings, then exit this fic now.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Tormented**

_**Chris and Claire's home, 11:57 p.m.**_

He laid motionless in his bed covered in sweat, he was being watched. Chris couldn't shake that feeling of being under surveillance of someone or something, that lurked in the shadowed corners of his room. The alarm clock light beamed through the dark, it was 11:57p.m only minutes to midnight. A storm raged outside of his house, and the loud thunder roared into the night's sky. He heard heavy footsteps treading through the darkness on the opposite side of his bed, each step left a heavy sound that echoed through the room. The shaded figure slowly strode to the window and stood there, with a quick flash of lightning, the light revealed _Him..._ Now casting a devious glare at Chris.

Chris's heartbeat jolted, as he stared into those red piercing eyes of that monster hiding in the dark. With no other thought in his mind, Chris jumped out of the bed and opened up his dresser. Quickly rambling through his clothes, he tossed aside shirts and shorts in every direction, looking for the only weapon he had concealed in his room. Luckily, he had come across his knife still in it's sheath. He pulled the blade out and held it close to himself, the lighting was all the light he had to see with since the light switch was on the opposite side of the room and that monster was capable of catching him on the run. In an instant, the dark figurewas gone, then with another flash of lightning he was now in front of Chris. The Redfield was slammed hard against the wall held up by his neck, dropping the knife. He gripped the constricting wrist, trying to free himself. He dangled a foot off the floor, now powerless to fight the forceful hold.

"Hello Christopher." He said in a cold and wicked tone.

"Wes...Wesker!" Chris choked.

"Ah yes, I' am glad you have yet to forget about me," His hold on Chris tightens. "Well... Mr. Redfield... you think all of your problems are over, don't you? You go off and leave your own little squad because you think the virus epidemic has ended, or that is what is to be assumed." Wesker leans in closer to Chris, and smiled viciously. "But it's not, it'll never end. Once you think you have taken care of the problem, another one will rise up and pose an even greater threat and maybe one not even _you..._ can stop."

"Wha....What?" Chris tears at Wesker's arm trying to pull himself free, staring into those furious eyes glowing from behind the sunglasses. This was all too real, the pain, the fear,… that voice. _How did all of this happen? It isn't possible, but it's happening now. Why?_

"Hhhmmm... you don't even know it yet? A corporation much more smaller than Umbrella, has waited a very long time for the their opportunity to take over. They waited until all of their major competitors were brought down, including myself. LinX has been seen as a great pharmaceutical company with the public's eye, but they hide behind a false face and conceal very powerful and unknown bio-weapons."

_LinX? _"What are you talking about?" Chris continued to struggle.

"Failing to understand may prove fatal to you. However, you have that blasted Redfield luck, so you just might live long enough to see how great of a threat LinX truly poses. You may want to consider in forming your squad, your job has only gotten much more harder."

"What?... Why am I even listening to you?! You're... supposed to be dead!"

"Humph, me... dead? Only in your dreams." Wesker grinned evilly, and disappeared along with a flash of lightning.

Chris instantly dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. He tried to pull himself up, but struggled and slipped back down against the wall. Quiet footsteps lingered outside of his door. He froze in place as the doorknob slowly turned, but it didn't open. There was a long moment of silence, he took that time to quickly reach out and grab his knife. He held it close to himself, waiting for the inevitable. The door finally opened slowly and quietly, creating a slight creaking noise.

"..._Chris...?" _

Her voice gave him such a relief, it belonged to no one other than his own sister Claire. "Oh, it's only you Claire," Chris sighe. She slowly approaches him in the dark room. "Claire you will not believe this but, Wesker is alive! Just a second ago he was choking me, tell me that isn't possible! Please tell me that all of this is a dream?! He's...supposed to be dead! Sheva and I fed him a face full of rockets over a volcan...." Chris stopped.

As she moved closer to Chris, he heard her moaning quietly, and she was covered in some kind of liquid. Something wasn't right, he found himself flush with instant fear and concern. "Claire, what's wrong? You're soaking wet, did you go outside?" She keep walking in his direction, quietly. "Claire, answer me." She slowly continued to pace towards him, there was no response.

Lightning flashed again and revealed her infected, she was covered from head to toe in fresh blood. Pieces of her flesh were torn and missing from her arms and legs, and the crimson liquid trailed all down her body. Her clothes stained red, torn into pieces. She moaned again, but loudly this time. Chris was struck with shock and terror, his own sister was infected and dead to say the least. The smell of blood and rotten flesh filled his nostrils, making his head spin from the mix of the rancid fumes. There was no doubt that she was dead now, but infected at that. She stumbled backwards a little before running at him in full speed and hunger, showing bloody teeth and the blankness of her eyes.

For a moment he could only stare as she ran for him, but suddenly snapped out of the trance when thunder cracked loudly, slightly vibrating the house. She was no longer his sister, only a monster like the ones of Raccoon and at the mansion. It was a heart tearing moment, the last of his family was now… gone. Quickly standing up, he held out the knife as she raised her dead limbs and lunged at him. She grabbed onto his arm, tearing at his shoulder with bare nails, carving into his skin. He took the knife and slashed at her neck, but her thrash made it difficult to land a quick hit. She then tried to bite at his neck, but he blocked her with his forearm. The blunted teeth clamped down hard upon his skin, then in one quick motion she pulled away, shredding his flesh. He was bitten, lucky adrenaline set in preventing immediate pain that would soon flood his body. With one powerful kick, Claire was sent stumbling backwards. With the free and open chance, Chris swung his knife down and stabbed her in between the eyes. The blade was left impaled through her skull, as creeks of crimson flowed down her pale face.

The body suddenly dropped on the floor creating a large thud, Chris could only stand and stare at the lifeless being that was once his dear sibling. _Claire. _With a heavy heart he fell to the floor on his knees, his sister was now dead and forever gone. A sudden pain caused him to remember that he was bitten, the pain welled up as the adrenaline faded. Chris clung to his arm, as a burning sensation took over. Infected, the only thought that ran through his mind now. Like his infected sister, he was next.

Just as the pain loosened it's hurtful grip, a figure began moving in the corner of his eye. He turned around, and there stood Claire quietly with the knife still in her head. She quickly jumped at him, bringing her teeth down on his neck.

"Claire!" Chris screamed, lifting his head from his pillow. Breathing heavily, he realized that it all was just a dream. In relief fell back and sighed. _It was only a dream, a very bad... and real life-like nightmare. _He checked his alarm clock, it was 5:01 a.m. _Only three more hours until work, why can't I get any sleep?_ Claire quickly bursts through the door, turning on the lights. Surprised, he quickly sat up.

"Chris, are you okay?!"

"Sorry, every thing is fine now, it was just another nightmare." Chris sighed again, rubbing his eyes.

"You've had a lot of bad dreams lately, is there anything troubling you?" Claire asked, walking over to his bed. He has been having the nightmares every since he had came back from Africa, every night has been a complete struggle. Why does this keep happening? She had to know, enough was enough.

"No, nothings wrong, it's really nothing to worry about. Just go back to bed." He scratched the back of his head before laying back down onto his pillow.

"Nothing huh?" She knelt down and sat on the end of his bed. "You have had bad dreams for months now! Any particular reasons? You can tell me anything, I am your sister. You can trust me." She said, showing an obvious concern in her expression.

"Well. I'm guessing it is because I was really planning to put together a squad, but there's no more big terrorist threats or biohazardous weapons any more. So what good would it do us to even form a team, besides everyone else wants to go and do their own jobs and the BSAA no longer needs me and neither does our friends. Now if you don't mind, I still have a few hours of sleep left." Chris turned over placing the pillow over his head, hiding his eyes from the light.

"If you don't confront this problem then it will continue to haunt you, more nightmares will only reoccur." _More sleepless nights, and terrorizing dreams. This is certainly not the end Chris, why can't you see that._ She thought to herself.

"Don't worry about me, I've got to start training the new recruits in a couple of hours. You know how angry the commander gets if I don't get to work on time, I've almost lost the job twice now." He couldn't afford to lose this profession, it paid good and it's fun for him. He really enjoys the job and wouldn't want any other.

"Fine. If you keep getting nightmares than you'll never get a full night's sleep, or anything else for that matter." She took a moment to look at the time, she had work too, as a reporter. But work for her didn't start until 10:00 o'clock a.m. and she still had plenty of sleep to get. As she looked at the time, she had spotted Chris's engagement ring on the bedside table. _He has been planning to ask Jill for months now, but just can't muster up the chance. His constant nightmares has interfered with his free time, so he spends that time to catch some good sleep. For the past week he kept talking about the engagement and has been trying to ask her lately, but she was always too busy at her job as the manager of a large business company. But he keeps saying that the day is today. I wonder if he remembered? _"Are you still going to ask her to marry you, later today?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot," Chris smiled and pulled a small case off his dresser, he opened it. The gold ring had a large and beautifully cut diamond, with two sapphires on the side of it and sterling silver stripes along the rim. "I just hope Jill will accept my engagement, I've always loved her."

"I can't believe you almost forgot! You are always too busy at that military base, I'd suggest that you should go out and get a better and less stressful job. All of last week, you kept talking about the engagement and thus you forget, again! Plus you work more hours than Jill, so when will you get any time to actually meet up with her?! These nightmares are controlling your life and making you suffer. I am worried Chris,.." Her gaze moved to the floor. "You haven't been acting like yourself since you left the BSAA." _It's clearly taking a toll on him, alongside with little sleep. He doesn't look as happy as he used to, the bad dreams drains his mood almost everyday. He needs Jill._

Chris places the ring back onto the dresser. "I'm okay, so don't worry. The last couple years of my life has been nothing but hell, maybe this is why I have these nightmares,…" He paused for a minute when the thought of Wesker's evil grin, slowly crept back into the dark reaches of his mind. Wesker was dead and gone now, but he somehow continued to torment Chris by leaving a plague of horrible dreams that seemed to never end. "But all of it is over now, I am done with bio weapons, terrorists, and the infected. Hopefully it'll all clear up soon… By the way Claire, I'm good at my job and I enjoy it, so can we please drop the subject."

_How can he just continue ignore all of this? Since when is his job more important than his own problems? _She thought to herself. "Yeah, like bossing around fresh army meat. What a job!"

"I get paid good_, _and it's fun!" He defended. _Who wouldn't like being the boss every once in a while?_

Claire stands up and makes her way to the door. "Well sergeant… and brother, get some sleep and try not to wake me up this time. You have a big day coming in the next few hours. So please try not to forget to ask her."

"I won't." Chris replied

"And if you have to make time then, ask for the rest of the day off. It won't kill your commander, okay." _This is a very big event in his life, I couldn't be any happier for him. Hopefully, the proposal will turn some things around and put an end to the nightmares._

"Okay."

She turned off the lights and stood there, Claire couldn't help but think curiously think what happened in the last nightmare. He practically screamed himself and her awake, it was obviously horrible. "So what happened this time in your dream?"

"I'm trying to sleep!" He tossed around in his bed, still concealing his head under the pillow.

"Chris if something is bothering you..."

"Nothing! It's like the rest…, just a dreadful and annoying nightmare. I don't want to talk about it, okay." Chris protested. Without another word, Claire quietly retreated from the room and closed the door on her way out. Silence bestowed upon him. Wesker's words constantly rung through his mind as an infected Claire ran rampant through his thoughts. This nightmare was the worst yet, and there was more sure to come.

**A/N****: **Now please Review! Also! I know that some of you have a lot of questions, but remember that this was based off a dream. Yes a dream of a dream, sounds weird if you think about it. **I would like everyone to know that I type slow and I am also working on like five other fics, and playing Left 4 Dead 2, so please don't expect updates every few days.** Maybe an update every once or twice a month, sadly. I might post more chapters if I get into the mood and feel like typing. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to _Sokulski_ and _Antagonisttotheworld_, for reading and reviewing the first time it came out. It was nicely appreciated. I hoped you liked the retyped version better, I was aiming for better. X} But that's up to you to decide.


End file.
